


Kevlar and Armani

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Gen, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Break Up, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and John had a good thing going once, but now it's time to be professionals.





	Kevlar and Armani

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill!

“You confuse me,” John blurts as they spin around the dancefloor.

Brian hums and guides them towards their mark, keeping them in time with the music and not being obvious.

John pitches his voice lower and rests his head against the shoulder. One of the hired guards is staring at them with his fist raised to his mouth, “I mean, we haven’t been together in years, and out of the blue you ask me to a soiree.”

The music swells and comes down, and Brian dips him back, “what’s so odd about that?”

He sees two more people vanish through the blocked off exit just before he raised up and the next song begins. It’s slower, and Brian drops a hand to his hip and crawls it over to his middle back. John would melt against it if they weren’t on a mission currently, but he does let himself act like he’s swooning.

“Oh, I don’t know, the two-year gap of you pretending I didn’t exist.”

A couple looks towards them, and they slow spin away. Perhaps sensing an argument. Brian brings his head down to his ear.

“I regret that.”

John barely restrains the eye roll. There’re two more guards moving towards the exit, and another one watching them. Perhaps they aren’t being inconspicuous enough. Were they bugged?

“Oh, that makes things completely better.”

“Are we really doing this now?”

“Well, I’m not sure that this isn’t a one-night occasion.”

In a room filled with hostile forces, is arguably, _not_ the best time to have a discussion of a relationship that never was when they have to pretend to be engaged. The ring feels heavier on his finger somehow. Brian’s ring was exactly something that he would love.

“Joseph,” Brian warns.

He blinks before remembering that’s his code name. Maybe he had indulged too much in the wine.

“Gwilym,” John mocks.

Brian narrows his eyes, and they spin away from a couple getting too close for comfort. John notes the tattoo on the woman’s shoulder. So, she’s part of the inner circle. Oh, joy. They sway in place while the couple passes them. He rolls onto his toes to place a kiss on Brian’s cheek to complete the look.

“What happened, that night,” Brian says quietly, “is something that I regret, but it wasn’t the right time for us.”

John “accidentally” steps on Brian’s foot, “couldn’t you have had that epiphany before we had sex?”

Brian grimaces.

The couple that passed them has suddenly vanished, and two of the guards are moving towards the dancefloor. John sighs.

“We’ve been made.”

“I noticed.”

“Split up and meet on level three?”

“Good luck.”

“Good luck.”

They split up, but Brian grabs his wrist for one more second and squeezes and then they bolt move swiftly in different directions. Brian’s job was to subdue the inner circle and they’re accomplices while John’s was to collect the evidence from the computer. Bullets would be flying, and he feels a slight pang of anxiety as he thinks about their conversation distracting Brian.

They’re professionals.

* * *

The mission nearly ends with the entire hotel coming down on their heads, but a well-timed call from Mary let John be able to disarm the detonator before two minutes elapsed. That’s the problem with criminals moving to electronics, it's so easy to work around them if you knew what you were doing.

 John leans against a company car, while he waits for Brian to be cleared by medical personnel. From his vantage point, he can see a rip on the arm of Brian’s suit. Considering that he’s moving it animatedly, John thinks it's superficial.

He nods at another agent walking past with the woman from the dancefloor, she narrows her eyes at him.

“The Kevlar and Marchesa clash terribly.”

An arm wraps around his shoulder, and he can make out dark curls in the corner of his eye. Brian then. He leans back and keeps an easy smile on his face, as Brian rubs his shoulder. There’s no need to keep up the ruse of happily engaged couple Joseph and Gwilym, but he milks it. The face the woman makes is worth it, at least.

“Think I can pull off Kevlar and Armani?”

John looks up to see Brian’s smiling face. There’s soft exhaustion, and lines that add more than two years to him.

“I think if you can get a three-button asymmetric Kevlar vest, then it might be passable,” John replies lightly, “are you going to need to wear Armani soon?”

“Someone at the party tonight caught my eye.”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking about taking them to a nice four-star restaurant, not to fancy but enough to show I respect them,” Brian squeezes his hip, “no dancing, looked like they stepped on their partner’s foot.”

“Dancing off the agenda then?”

“Yes, but there’s a lovely star viewing spot I know.”

Their eyes meet, and the game suddenly fades away. Things are very real. John’s mind flashes back to Houston two years ago.

“Brian.”

He feels a hand cup his face, “the reason I asked for you to be my partner tonight, is because I trust no one else to have my six.”

“Not Roger?”

“There’s no one I trust more,” Brian grins sheepishly, “I think our time is now. I’m going to be stationed in London more consistently.”

“If we do this, and it doesn’t end well, that’s it.”

“You’re it for me, John, I’m absolutely gone for you.”

John tilts his head and then moves fast to bring their lips together. Brian’s lips are slightly chapped with dehydration, and there’s a smoky taste to him.

“Did you get caught in an explosion?”

“There may have been a grenade.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below! Come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
